


i know if i'm haunting you (you must be haunting me)

by crypticwind



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Revali has a dick, Top Revali, and revali loves ordering him around, its there? but i dont know a lot about it so., kind of?, link is very submissive, revali jerks link off, semi-rough sex, some birds have dicks. so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticwind/pseuds/crypticwind
Summary: Link and Revali have to stand guard at a cabin in the mountains together.Link goes into heat and realizes too late that he doesn't have the elixir to stop it.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 487
Collections: Favorite Fan-fics





	i know if i'm haunting you (you must be haunting me)

This was, quite possibly, the  _ worst _ case scenario that Link could’ve ever thought of.

He and Revali had been assigned to stand guard at a lodge nearby, high in the mountains, because of some reports of suspicious activity in the area. It honestly wasn’t that hard of a task, and both the Hylian and the Rito had complained about the fact that only one of them actually needed to go. But still, the rest of the group at the meeting had insisted that they go together. So because of that, they were at the lodge, in the main room, the fire roaring in front of them. Revali was sitting at the table, and Link, in an attempt to put distance between them, was sitting on the couch, desperately trying to tune out Revali’s yapping. 

And that was exactly when he had felt it. 

A rapid pool of heat collected in his lower stomach and it made him dizzy, the muscles behind his navel making him gasp as they contracted abruptly. After that first jolt, he shot up to his feet, stumbling slightly before he practically ran towards his bags on the floor. He dropped to his knees as he frantically searched through every inch of them, checking every single one twice. The Rito, of course, wasn’t paying attention at all, and he didn’t even notice his turmoil until Link let out a disgruntled groan. 

Great. Fucking.  _ Great. _

Link had forgotten to pack the elixir that stops his heat. In his defense, he hadn’t remembered that it was supposed to happen around this time, and he cursed at himself under his breath. Even if he leaves the lodge to go to a town nearby, it would be to no avail. All the ingredients used for the mixture were in Kakariko and Hateno, some of the  _ furthest  _ places from him right now.

Link stood up and paced around the living room, pinching his eyes shut at every jolt of electricity that went straight to his cock. His knees were already feeling weak with the lust thrumming through him, and it was making him dizzy. 

“Oh for goddess’ sake, what is the matter with you now, Link?” 

Revali’s intonation was harsh and derisive, as always, and the Hylian responded by scowling at him. The Rito scoffed in return. “You’re an absolute menace, did you know that? Here I am, trying to show  _ concern _ for you—”

“ _ Not. Now. Revali. _ ” Link hissed, still pacing frantically.

He was trying to shut out the images that his brain was forcing into his mind of Revali…  _ taking  _ him, but it was barely working. He was starting to breathe heavily as sounds joined the fantasies in his head. 

_ It was his heat. _ It was his heat making him think about the ways Revali could make him whimper. 

It was  _ just  _ his heat; the Rito was the only other person around and his heat had no one else to focus on but  _ him— _ or at least, that’s what Link was going to keep telling himself. 

As if he was ever going to admit that he’s come goddess knows how many times because of Revali. His egotism was frustrating and that was  _ exactly  _ what turned Link on the most. 

Fuck— his head was getting foggy and he could feel a thin layer of sweat start to form all over his body. Suddenly coming to a decision, Link sharply turned around, hastily grabbed all his things, and dashed up the stairs.

Revali shot up to his feet. “Link! Where the hell do you think you are—”

“ **_Don’t bother me!_ ** ” Link snapped as he reached the top of the stairs, raced into one of the bedrooms, and slammed it shut.

His hands trembled as he locked the door, messily, too far gone to even see if he even did it right or not. He threw his bags onto the floor, gasping for air. It was getting  _ hot—  _ it’s been a long time since he’s let a heat take place, and he was guessing that all that time had built up  _ evilly.  _

This— the way his body was responding to his environment—was all happening a lot faster than he can remember it ever happening, and before he knew it he was tearing his coat off and ditching it onto the floor. He had his tunic and his undershirt underneath, so he wasn’t  _ completely  _ naked; this entire thing would’ve spiraled dramatically if he was. He wobbled as he attempted to kick off his boots, and whimpered as he tripped, collapsing onto the bed in front of him. 

Being on his stomach made him moan weakly, and he quickly sat up, crawling up the bed and wrapping himself in the sheets. 

Oh, goddess. The tent in his pants was fully formed, and it was almost an embarrassing sight to look at. Carefully, he placed a hand on top of it and he whimpered as his hips bucked at the feathery light touch. Link jerked his hand away and shut his eyes, hoping that he could sleep his heat off. 

But of course, it never was that easy, was it?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Harsh knocks at the door, followed by a “Link?” several hours later startled the Hylian awake, 

He groaned slightly. Unfortunately for him, the minute he was conscious again, he felt his heat crash back over him at full force. He couldn’t really think about anything but the images appearing in his mind of Revali fucking him relentlessly, and he scowled as he tried to shake them away. His skin felt  _ hot,  _ and he kicked the sheets off of himself, thankful for the cool air from outside drifting into the room. 

“Link, are you going to eat or not?” Revali’s intonation was impatient, and  _ goddess _ Link hated how this is where his life had ended up. In heat, alone in the mountains with the man he was in a rivalry with. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean,  _ no?  _ You haven’t eaten all day!” Revali  _ tch _ ed. “I am  _ not _ going to be held responsible for you starving yourself to death!”

The Hylian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Revali, I said  _ no.  _ Please leave me  _ alone! _ ”

His body was  _ screaming  _ at him. Link knew what it wanted but goddess. One, he  _ couldn’t  _ ask Revali to do…  _ that,  _ because it would boost his ego way more than was already bearable. Two, he had too much dignity to beg Revali for anything, let alone this. 

Fuck, but he was so hard it was almost painful. He squirmed on the bed, practically gasping for air. 

“Link,  _ open the door.” _

Oh,  _ fuck.  _

The Rito’s voice sounded so  _ demanding, _ and his body reacted by letting out a soft moan. He blushed furiously and hid his face in one of the pillows behind him, trying to calm himself down. He could feel himself getting desperate— grasping at the sheets, he rubbed his thighs together and almost came from the friction alone. 

“… Link?”

“ _ Revali, please. _ ” Link hissed, still trying to keep a hold on whatever dignity he still had. He rubbed his thighs together again and whimpered quietly. 

A defiant chuckle echoed throughout the room. 

“You know, Link, if you  _ really  _ wanted to keep me out you should’ve locked…” 

Link gasped as he rapidly sat up, eyes widening at the sight of Revali in the doorway.  _ Shit.  _ He  _ knew _ he should’ve double checked if he had actually locked it or not.

”The… door…” The Rito finished, lamely. 

“ _ R-Revali! _ ” Link  _ whimpered,  _ and he could feel his blush extend to his ears. 

They stared at each other blankly, neither moving or saying a thing. The tension in the air was suffocating, but Link knew that the longer Revali stayed, the faster he would lose control and start to beg. 

Link bit his lip and looked down at his lap.“Please, I—  _ please _ leave.”

Revali blinked at him. “… You’re an omega.”

The Hylian scowled at him, sure that his twitching eyebrows and red face contrasted the expression drastically. “I’m  _ aware,  _ thank you—”

“I uh… I can… I can smell you, Link— y-you’re in heat.”

Link felt his face get impossibly hotter. “… Revali, please leave I— I don’t want you to see me like this.”

But Revali stood at the door, nonmoving. Link could start to see his feathers puff up, and his pupils were starting to blow out. It was making his cock  _ twitch.  _ Goddess, he wanted the Rito to just fucking touch him already. 

“You don’t… you don’t have an elixir, or anything? You i-idiot, Link. Don’t you know you’re supposed to pack those?” He laughed, hoarsely, shifting his eyes to look everywhere but at him. 

“I  _ know _ that, I just… forgot it was coming.” 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Revali slowly closed the door behind him, and the click that followed echoed in his mind and sent a jolt of pleasure to his dick. 

“... Link… ” Revali sighed, walking over to the bed.

He sat by him, cautiously, and the Hylian blushed even more as he tried to scoot away to put as much distance between them as he could. The smell of the Rito alone was making his nostrils flare, and he knew he was going to unravel at any second. 

Eyes dark, Revali stared at him intently. He smirked. “Were you really just going to stay up here until it was over? You know that… I can help, right?”

The words that came out of his mouth made Link’s eyes flutter shut, and a hitched moan escaped from the back of his throat. “No, no, Revali, you don’t— you don’t have to—”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to. But… Link, you’re going to hurt yourself, up here, all alone like this. I’m aware of what Hylian heats are like.”

A few beats of silence passed before Revali shifted a bit closer to him, sliding one hand under his chin to make him look at him. The gesture made Link whimper as his eyes rolled back. The touch was  _ electric,  _ and was exactly what his body had been looking for— he needed it  _ everywhere.  _

“Revali you don’t— you don’t have to—”

“Link.” The Rito frowned slightly. “Do you  _ want _ me to help?”

The Hylian bit his lip and looked away. His breathing was heavy, the excitement in his pants was only getting stronger, and his brain wasn’t really letting him think about anything  _ but  _ the ways Revali could take him. 

He had really hoped he’d be able to hide how attracted he was to the man for a little while longer than this. 

He took a deep breath and nodded weakly, slowly making eye contact with the man again. Revali smirked at him, eyes dark with the promise of sex, and that alone made Link start to tremble. He brought his knees up to his chest, in his final attempt to try to distract from how much he wanted him. 

The Rito hummed as he moved onto the bed, agonizingly slowly, as if to make him more desperate for anything he had in store. It was working. Revali kneeled in front of him and hummed, running his hands along Link’s ankles, up his calves, on his knees, before finally settling a little bit inside his thigh. The Champion looked at him as if he were prey, making Link’s breath hitch as he slowly spread the Hylian’s legs open. 

The gesture made Link’s head roll back as he let out a frenzied moan, which faded into whimpers once the Rito positioned himself between his legs. He grabbed his ankles and gently wrapped them around his waist, and the Hylian let him without any hesitation. 

Oh, goddess. Revali hadn’t even  _ touched _ him yet but the warmth radiating off of his body and into his inner thighs was more than enough for Link to want to beg him to fuck his brains out already. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Revali’s neck, pulling him in so that he could feel his feathers brush against the expanse of his throat. His eyes fluttered shut and he panted heavily as his hands traveled along his braids, his back, his neck, and the Rito chuckled breathily in his ear. 

“Oh, you’re quite desperate, aren’t you, Link?”

Link couldn’t respond with anything other than a shaky, pathetic exhale as he pulled Revali even closer to him, electricity coursing through him the more the Champion touched him. 

He was almost sure he could have come just from being wrapped around Revali like this. The fact that they’re considered rivals only made the fact that he was being so unquestioningly submissive to the Rito all the more arousing. 

The Champion hummed against his ear. “Is this okay?”

Link nodded rapidly. This was  _ more  _ than okay. He felt like he was on fire. 

“Mm.” Revali ran one hand from Link’s upper thigh down to his ankle. “Let me know if something is too much, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Link only nodded again and gasped sharply as Revali’s other hand barely hovered above his crotch, and then he was pressing his palm against him and Link squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. 

He whimpered quietly as Revali began to knead him through his pants, which turned into breathy moans the harder he pressed into him. Revali pulled his head away from Link’s arms, and they slumped to the bed as the Rito groaned at the sight of him. 

“…  _ Fuck, _ Link. You’re vocal as hell.” He growled, smirking at him. “I’m just that good, hm?”

As much as his heat had taken over, the Hylian still had enough dignity in him to scowl at the Rito. Revali smirked at him and pressed on his dick,  _ hard,  _ making his mouth fall open as he threw his head back against the headboard, hands shooting up to desperately grip at it. 

“ _ Mmph! _ — oh,  _ ahh _ … oh, goddess—” Link whimpered, gasping as he bucked his hips against the man’s palm. 

The Champion groaned as he stroked the Hylian through the fabric of his pants a few more times before pulling away, smiling haughtily when Link let out a quiet whine of protest. 

Link looked at him and pouted, making Revali chuckle as he slid his hands up his shirt. His touch against his hot skin was electric, and Link whimpered pathetically at how  _ good  _ it felt— he watched as the Rito leaned down and moaned breathily once he started to nip at his ear. 

Revali squeezed his nipples in his fingers, and Link’s back arched as he inhaled sharply, eyes officially glazing completely over the more the Rito tortured him. 

“Link… your voice is so…  _ intoxicating… _ ” 

The Hylian whimpered, eyes sliding shut as he burned into memory the sound of the Champion’s shallow breathing in his ear. 

“And your  _ smell _ . It hit me as soon as I opened the door. Do you know what it’s doing to me, Link?” The Rito growled quietly, pulling away to briefly make eye contact. He smiled, satisfied at the way Link couldn’t even focus enough to properly look back at him. 

“Why don’t you sit up and turn around for me,  _ Hero? _ ”

The Hylian whimpered and bit his lip, hesitating for a second before he did what he was told. His back facing Revali, he moaned brokenly when the Rito roughly pulled him into his lap, wrapping a strong arm around him. Link blushed at the feeling of his ass on the Champion’s crotch— just thinking about the implications made him let out a muffled whimper. Revali slid his other hand down his chest, making Link shiver in anticipation before he finally stopped on the front of his pants. 

The hand began to stroke him through the fabric, occasionally switching to kneading, completely overstimulating the Hylian. His heat was  _ loving  _ being dominated like this— he was so turned on by the way Revali was holding him, and he only had the strength to drop his head back onto the Champion’s shoulder and moan wantonly into the air. He squirmed in his lap and started to let out high-pitched squeaks as Revali increased his pace. The Rito’s beak nipped at his shoulder and his neck enthusiastically, and the Hylian bared his neck, desperately wanting more. 

“Mmm… you like that, Link?” 

He nodded rapidly, starting to gasp loudly from how close he was. Suddenly, Revali rolled his hips slowly, grinding against Link’s ass and drawing out pathetic whimpers from him. His eyes rolled back and his hands hastily tried to find a grip somewhere; one found purchase on the arm that was wrapped around him, and the other found its way to the back of Revali’s neck, gripping the soft feathers there as the Rito rocked into him. 

“ _ Ohh,  _ goddess—” Link whimpered, vision spinning from how much heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

With each thrust, the Rito let out soft grunts, the delicious sounds ingraining themselves into Link’s mind. They drove him insane. Each groan sent a new jolt of electricity to his cock and the Hylian wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. 

Revali growled into his ear. “Does that feel good,  _ Hero? _ ”

Link wished he would have responded with anything but the desperate moan that left the back of his throat. Revali groaned in response and hissed into his ear, increasing the intensity of his thrusts and the speed of his strokes. The bed was slightly creaking underneath them, but neither cared enough to stop, and Link’s lewd moans were drowning them out anyway. The Hylian bucked his hips back into the Rito’s, the friction bringing him closer and closer; he was gasping  _ desperately _ and a string of  _ ohhhs _ and  _ yeahs _ spilled off his tongue, barely even able to focus on anything but the electricity thrumming through him. 

“Are you close, Link?” Revali grunted breathily into his ear, breaths shallow. 

He whimpered as he nodded rapidly and Revali chuckled as he began nipping at his ear again. “ _ Come for me, Link. _ ” 

The wanton moans and whimpers that spilled out of Link’s mouth were endless as Revali moved his hips and his hand faster, the pantomime of sex making him see stars. 

“ _ Say my name, Link. _ ”

“Ah—  _ ahhh,  _ ohhh—R- _ Revali—” _

The muscles behind his navel were tensing sporadically, a warning that he was about to finish. The Hylian’s back arched and he squeezed his eyes as tight as he could as Revali grinded into him, rough, fast, and  _ exactly _ what his body had been aching for. He grasped desperately at the Rito’s feathers. 

“ **_Louder._ ** ”

“R-R—” Link threw his head back and moaned, body spasming as he stiffened, vision practically turning to white. “Ohh,  _ fuck!!  _ **_Revali!!_ ** _ ” _

He moaned frantically as he came, almost screaming at this point, body shaking violently with the waves of his orgasm. Revali didn’t slow his movements until Link gasped, hanging his head and slumping back into the Rito’s chest, whimpering quietly. His lungs were burning from how hard he was breathing, and his body still trembled pitifully with the aftermath. Grounding himself, he noticed that Revali’s feathers were slightly damp with his sweat, his pants were soaked from his orgasm— he hadn’t even realized he had been drooling a bit until that moment. 

Revali chuckled down at him as he loosened his grip. 

“Mm… you know, Link, I really do like seeing you like this.” He smirked down at him, and Link tried to scowl at him but with the way his eyebrows were twitching and how hot his face felt, it probably looked more like a pout. “I like  _ making _ you like this.” 

Link closed his eyes and whimpered, Revali’s words making sparks grow in his pants again. He let go of Revali, letting his arms fall to his sides and gasped when the Rito let go of him. He collapsed onto the bed in front of him, body feeling like jelly and when he didn’t even try to move Revali laughed breathily down at him. 

“Wow Link, was I  _ that _ good?” Link could  _ hear  _ the smirk in his voice. 

He weakly turned his head towards him and rolled his eyes. “If I tell you the truth you’ll never shut up about it.” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” 

Link sighed, amused as Revali lay on his side, facing him. He hummed contentedly as the Rito rubbed circles on his back with his hand. “… How are you feeling?” 

“Better, but…” Link blushed even more than he already was. His body was still screaming at him; there was one specific place Revali hadn't touched yet. “But—”

“I haven’t fulfilled my actual role here, got it.” Revali laughed breathily and rolled onto his back. “Hylian heats are very needy, did you know that?”

Link smiled and pushed at the Rito’s arm gently. He felt weirdly sentimental at that moment, so he was thankful when Revali roughly grabbed him and dragged him onto his lap, legs on either side of him. The Hylian pouted at him and the Champion smirked, running his hands along his sides, stopping on his ass, making Link shiver. 

“I think I deserve some attention too, hm? I was kind of left hanging.” Revali said, dark eyes staring at him. 

The Hylian bit his lip as the Rito grabbed his hand and dragged it towards his crotch, to a slit there that he hadn’t even noticed before. He looked into the Rito’s eyes as he gently pushed his fingers in, appreciating how the man’s eyes fluttered shut and was about to quip at him when Link looked down to see his cock emerge. 

Oh. 

Goddess. 

He was  _ huge.  _

Link was staring— he knew he was but he couldn’t really find any reason to look away. The sight of Revali’s cock sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his own, and he felt the unforgiving force of his heat start to trickle back in. When he finally managed to look back up at the Rito, he was cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“What? Too good for you?”

Link scoffed. “You wish.” 

He adjusted himself to better straddle the Rito and promptly wrapped a hand around him; the fact that he couldn’t even do that made his head foggy. He wrapped his other hand around him, on the side he couldn’t reach with his other one, and moaned softly at Revali’s  _ oh, fuck _ as he closed his eyes. 

“You’re really big…” He mumbled, starting to set a pace as he moved his hands up and down, slightly twisting them at certain points. 

His cock had its own lubrication, so it was very easy for him to set a faster pace. Revali was groaning under him the noises filling the air practically made his eyes roll back at the obscenity of it all. The level of his heat accelerated, and now all he could really think about was how the Rito’s cock would feel inside him. 

He moaned at the idea and moved so that he was laying down, supporting himself by putting his hands on the Rito’s legs. Revali lifted his head to look down at him, and at that moment he smiled coyly at him as he licked a stripe all the way from the base to the head. The Champion let out a  _ oh goddess  _ and dropped his head back to the pillow. Link repeated the gesture a few times, almost sure that he was going to come untouched just from watching the man’s reactions. 

Link wrapped his hands along his base, the same way he had done before, and swirled his tongue around the tip of Revali’s cock. He took his time and smirked at the long groan that the Rito let out. Revali grunted and put a hand on the back of his head, grasping his ponytail and slightly pulling at it. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Link…” Revali groaned, and Link smiled around him as he saw his eyes fluttered shut. “ _ Ohhh… _ You’re so  _ good…”  _

The Hylian grinned before wrapping his lips around as much of the tip as he could, moaning at the taste of it in his mouth, the vibrations making the Rito buck his hips. He sucked on it a bit before popping it out of his mouth, enjoying the lewd sound it made as he did and then took it back in. He repeated this as he stroked the rest of his cock with both his hands and from the way Revali was reacting above him, he was doing more than satisfactory. 

“Ahh,  _ fuck… _ hold on…” 

The Rito pulled him off his cock, making Link whimper at the sudden movement. Revali sat up and smirked at him as he pulled Link back to what he was doing before. The Hylian looked up at him and smiled as he licked stripes up his cock, swirling his tongue around the head just as he had done before.

“ _ Ughh… fuck.”  _ Revali groaned and panted as he smirked down at him, albeit weakly. “What’s wrong, Link? Too afraid to do any better?”

Link looked up at him through his eyelashes. Ah,  _ there  _ was the Revali that was always getting on his nerves. He kept eye contact with the Rito as he abruptly shoved as much of his cock into his mouth as he could, a little less than half of his full length. But the Champion hit his head against the headboard behind him and gasped out an  _ ohhh shit…  _ as he gripped at his hair. So it was more than enough for Link. 

The way Revali’s cock was stuffing his mouth to the point where drool was running down his chin was driving him wild. He moaned scandalously as he set a rhythm, mouth and hands moving in opposite directions, his eyes rolling back as he did. Revali was an improper mess above him, cursing and groaning away, pulling roughly at his hair, and  _ oh goddess—  _

So many nights spent fantasizing about this moment and it was  _ so much better _ than he ever thought it could be. 

“Fuck, Link—” Revali cut himself off with a groan when Link looked up at him. “Link— sit up—” 

His heat wasn’t set enough for him to be as obedient as earlier, and so he smirked at up at the Rito as he increased his speed, sucking and gripping his cock a little harder. It made the Rito’s hips stutter and Link moaned back at him when he groaned loudly.

Suddenly, the Rito growled as he pulled him off, making Link gasp as he forced him to sit on his lap. He smiled knowingly at him as soon as he saw how glazed over his eyes were— he had been close. Revali scowled at him and snarled as he dove in, biting at his neck and shoulder. The Hylian whimpered, turning into a puddle as he bared his neck, back arching as he uncontrollably grasped at his braids. Revali chuckled breathily as he continued down to his shoulder, hands going under his shirt to pull it up and over his head. He put his beak back over his ear once the offending fabric was thrown to the floor. 

“Why don’t you take the rest of your clothes off for me, Link?” 

It was a command, and the force of his voice made Link moan wantonly in response. He got off Revali’s lap, quickly kicking off his pants and briefs, before just as quickly sitting back on the Rito. Revali hummed as he adjusted him so that his cock was behind him, perked against his ass. They both moaned as Revali briefly pushed his cock in between his cheeks, and Link whimpered lamely as he let his head rest on the man’s shoulder. 

“Stretch yourself out.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Link quickly moved his hand back, stroked Revali’s cock to get some of his slick onto his fingers, and bit his lip as he pressed one against his entrance. He gasped brokenly as he slowly pushed it in, pressing his forehead against the Rito’s shoulder. Link forced himself to not succumb to the instinct of curling it, knowing that if he did, he would’ve probably finished on the spot. Instead, he moved it around, whimpering breathily as it grazed against his walls. Revali hummed as he did, hands on his ass as he grasped at him, spreading him every now and then.

Link buried his face into the nook of the Champion’s neck to muffle his moan as he slowly pushed in another finger. The Rito shuddered at the vibrations against his skin, but the Hylian couldn’t focus enough to appreciate it. He just gasped indecently against him, spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion to hurry up the process. 

It felt good, amazing, actually, but Link’s heat was starting to pilot him now, and he knew deep down that the Rito would feel _ so much  _ better. He bit the Rito’s shoulder as he slid in another finger, making him chuckle huskily at him. After a few minutes, once he felt like it was enough for the Champion to fit, he pulled all his fingers out and pouted up at him. 

“You ready for me?” His voice  _ sounded  _ like sex and it made Link’s eyes roll back.

The Hylian sighed as he wrapped his arms around the Rito’s neck, keeping his face buried in the nook of his neck. Revali mumbled to him softly as he fumbled around behind him, but he could barely process what before his cock was pressing against his entrance. Link whimpered against him, gasping as he pulled away slightly to look at the Champion, and then— 

_ Oh fuck.  _

The head of his cock pushed into him and Link moaned, sounding pornographic, even to  _ him. _ Revali gasped out a  _ fuck, Link  _ before slowly pushing into him. Link felt his legs shake and he let out a few high pitched squeaks as he pulled at his feathers. Revali stopped, letting him get accustomed to his size. His hands went under his thighs to support him up, and the Hylian panted against his shoulders, moaning softly as he slowly pushed himself down, stopping once the stretch got to be too much again. Revali let him continue at his own pace, groaning softly and whispering praises that made Link all the more antsy to hurry up. 

Finally, with a broken moan, Link’s thighs met Revali’s, and his entire body trembled. Tears were pooling in his eyes from how  _ good  _ he felt— how amazing the Rito felt inside him, how much he was stuffing him and stretching him out. 

Revali hummed as he grabbed his ass, stretching his cheeks once more before moving to grasp at his hips. Link gasped as he lifted his head, glazed eyes trying to focus on the Champion as he looked back at him. 

“ _ Revali…” _ He whined, eyebrows twitching. “ _ Please…” _

The Rito turned his head and smirked conceitedly against his ear, pulling at his earlobe slightly with his beak before whispering, 

“I want you to show me how much you want me.”

Link whimpered as he looked into his eyes, which were  _ dark  _ with sex, allowing the force of his heat to command him. He nodded, weakly, before moving his hands to support himself on the Champion’s shoulders. Slowly, he lifted his hips, gasping breathily at the way the veins of his cock caressed his walls. Once he was all the way at the head, he pushed back down, back arching at the stretch. He mewled erotically as he began to set a slow pace, still trying to get used to his abnormal size. 

“Oh,  _ goddess, _ Revali…” Link whispered, gripping at his shoulders as he ducked his head. “ _ Mmmph…!  _ Ah… you’re so  _ big… _ ”

“Yeah?” Revali groaned and snapped his hips up, making a sharp yelp escape the Hylian. “You like being stretched out like this, don’t you?”

Link moaned in response, gasping as he buried his face into the Rito’s neck, increasing his pace as he started to bounce on his lap. “Oh,  _ yes—  _ oh you feel so  _ good— _ ”

The Hylian whimpered as he sat completely on his lap and began oscillating his hips, switching between that and moving back and forth. The way his dick moved around inside him with his movements, pressing against every inch of him was  _ intoxicating.  _ He decided he didn’t know what the world actually was until this moment. He looked down and wasn’t even surprised at the sight of his own cock leaking. 

But he wanted  _ more.  _

Without warning, Link began to bounce on his lap again, his moans getting more broken and drawn-out the faster he went, the harder he slammed his ass onto the Rito’s cock. 

His mind flashed back to the countless times Revali has annoyed him, how many times he’s  _ offended _ him, and that only fueled him, only making his motions more intense.

Link watched as the Rito’s eyes rolled back. “Yeahhh,  _ oh fuck,  _ Link… just like that— oh, you’re doing so good—”

He continued his pace and gasped when Revali growled and roughly grabbed his hips. The Rito forced him to stay still as he began thrusting into him, faster than he could’ve ever managed himself. Link bit his lip to muffle the moans leaving him, and he blubbered as he rested his forehead on the Champion’s shoulder. The slap of their thighs and the lewd sounds coming from Revali’s cock ramming into him was absolutely  _ sinful. _ He reflexively tightened his walls around his cock, making the Rito groan and encouraging him to go harder. 

Suddenly, the Champion pulled out, and Link whimpered at the loss before Revali pushed him, sending him to lay on his back. The Rito smirked down at him as he grabbed his legs, hooking his arms under his knees as he got between them again. Link bit his lip up at him, eyes half lidded and chest heaving briskly as he tried to catch his breath. Revali leaned down and the two moaned breathily as he slid back into his heat, making Link desperately grasp at his arms, shoulders,  _ anywhere  _ to find purchase. 

The Rito growled and lay completely on him, and the weight of the man on top of him somehow made Link even  _ more  _ turned on. The Hylian was practically bent in half, and the Rito pushed his arms onto the bed for support, Link’s legs still being held open by them. Revali groaned as he completely sheathed himself in the Hylian, and dropped his head to hover by Link’s.

And then, with a grunt, Revali started rolling his hips and Link forgot about  _ everything—  _ it was hard to imagine he ever even knew anything before this moment, united with the Rito. 

Link mewled loudly and ran a hand to his braids, grasping it as another hand clutched the feathers on his back. 

“ _ Ahh!  _ Ohh, _ Revali, ohh— _ ” Link moaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed, eyelids fluttering at all the pleasure coursing through him.

“ _ Fuck _ . Goddess, you feel amazing Link…”

Revali thrusted into him, every push and pull making Link see stars. His heat wasn’t sated completely yet though— and he gasped before turning his head to look over at him. 

“Revali….. ah—  _ h-harder…” _

“Harder?”

Link nodded,  _ desperately,  _ and Revali smirked at him, immediately fulfilling his request.

The Hylian yelped and his eyes rolled back; Revali was practically pressing him into the bed now, and his cock was slamming into him deeper than he already thought was possible. Link moaned lewdly, letting out high pitched squeaks whenever Revali thrusted into him with extra force. 

He let his head fall back onto the bed, and he roughly gripped the feathers on Revali’s back, the other hand moving to cup the Rito’s face. Tears were pooling in his eyes from how hard Revali was fucking him, and how  _ good  _ he was making him feel. His eyes were half lidded and glazed over, and he could feel his eyebrows and ears twitching slightly. His legs bounced with every thrust and it all felt so, so  _ right.  _

Revali suddenly pulled away from his shoulder to look down at him, and as soon as he did he groaned obscenely and thrusted into Link faster, making the Hylian gasp and mewl wantonly.

“Link, do you know what you  _ look like _ right now?  _ Fuck… _ ” Revali breathed, eyebrows furrowing as he focused on his thrusts. He let out a breathy chuckled as he looked down at him.“You know, Link, I…  _ ohh goddess—  _ I’ve always imagined what you would… what you would look like as I fucked you.”

The Hylian whimpered and bit his lip, smiling weakly as he looked back up at the Rito. “Y-yeah?”

“This is… this is  _ so much _ hotter than I ever imagined.” Revali chuckled, darkly, pressing him into the bed so hard Link was sure they were going to fall through onto the floor. The Hylian threw his head back and moaned desperately, his voice wavering. 

“I’ve always imagined what it would be like— to fuck you like this… Teach you a lesson for being so fucking irresistible it was  _ annoying.”  _

Revali grunted as he rammed into him, smirking down at Link, making him whimper at the confession. He weakly opened his eyes to look up at him, gasping as he choked out, 

“ _ Ohhh— _ Revali… m-me too—” 

The Champion’s hips stuttered as he looked down at Link, incredulously. “Wh- _ what?” _

Link closed his eyes, eyebrows twitching a bit before fluttering his eyes open again. “I-I’ve imagined what— what you would feel like… _ ahh _ — inside me—”

Revali hissed out a  _ oh, fuck Link—  _ before laying his weight completely on the Hylian again, fucking him harder,  _ faster.  _ They filled the room, and probably the entire cabin, with their lewd moans. Link was moaning loudly, his head thrown back against the pillows as all the heat collected in his lower stomach. He was so  _ close.  _

Revali’s lips started to stutter, and he looked down at Link, grunting huskily. “ _ F-Fuck!  _ Where do you want me— where can I—?”

“ _ Inside me. _ ” Link whimpered pathetically, and desperately grasped at the feathers on his back, adjusting the way he was cupping his face. His eyes fluttered as he looked up at the Champion, and tears were rolling down his face with how much electricity was thrumming through him.

“ _ Please, Revali… ohhh—  _ I-I need to feel you—”

The Rito’s eyes rolled back as he stiffened, giving Link one last hard thrust before laying completely on him. He groaned loudly into the pillow as his cock bulged inside him, briefly, before spurting deep inside him. Link whimpered, and at the feeling of Revali’s hot cum inside him, he moaned brokenly, vision going white as he orgasmed. He trembled pathetically against Revali, moaning breathily as the last of Revali’s orgasm filled him, and as the last of the waves of his own orgasm settled. 

“ _ Holy fuck… _ ” Revali breathed against his ear, panting heavily. 

Link moaned softly in response, chest heaving as he tried to catch his own breath. The two lay there, nonmoving, Revali’s cock still stuffed inside him as they slowly recovered from their highs. The Hylian slowly ran his fingers through the soft feathers on the Rito’s neck, eyes fluttering shut as he did. 

With a deep breath, Revali slowly pulled out. Link could feel his cum leaking from him and trail down, to which the Rito groaned loudly at. The Hylian whimpered softly as it spilled out, thankful when Revali grabbed some piece of clothing off the floor and wiped him off. 

Link opened his eyes in time to see Revali get back on top of him, supporting himself slightly with his arms on the bed so that his entire weight wasn’t on him like earlier. Link hummed softly, eyes still on their way to focusing as he ran his fingers through the man’s feathers. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Sore.” Link laughed breathily. “And a lot better. I’m good for today, I think.” 

Revali nodded and smiled softly at him. It was a strange sight. Link wasn’t sure he'd ever seen Revali’s face so gentle and warm. He burned the image in his mind— he didn’t know when he was going to see it again. 

“Good. I’m glad I could help.” The Champion whispered.

Link looked up at him and smiled tenderly, cupping his face with both hands. “Thank you, Revali… you didn’t have to—”

The Rito chuckled at him. “I didn’t. But I… I wanted to. And— you know. We both heard our confessions earlier.” 

Link blushed and bit his lip, shifting his gaze before looking back up at him. “Did you… did you mean it?” 

“Yes. I did.” Revali blinked at him. “Did you?”

“Yes.” Link whispered, rubbing small circles with his thumbs into the man’s cheeks. 

Revali smiled at him and slowly leaned down, gently pressing his forehead against Link’s. The Hylian sighed, softly, as the Rito nuzzled him gently. He copied the gesture, blissfully. After a few moments, Revali pulled away, and Link smiled at him before pressing delicate kisses along each side of his beak. 

“Let’s get some rest, hm? Busy day tomorrow.” Revali winked at him before getting off of him and laying on his side. 

The Hylian laughed breathily, and with a bite of his lip, scooted closer to the Rito. Link sighed happily when Revali wrapped his arms around him. 

And then they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men!!
> 
> right, so i have two other scenes: one of them having sex the morning after but its Very vanilla, and one the next time they see each other after this entire situation. i might post them? if i do it'll be another chapter lol


End file.
